smubossfandomcom-20200214-history
Rani Tan
Professor Rani Tan is a full-time faculty staff who holds the designation of Senior Lecturer of Organisational Behaviour and Human Resources. She currently teaches Leadership and Team Building . Education 1983-1986 Ph.D Degree in Sociology at Universitaet Bielefeld (University of Bielefeld, West Germany) 1980-1982 Masters Degree in Sociology at Universitaet Bielefeld (University of Bielefeld, West Germany) 1979-1980 German Language Course at the Goethe Institute in Freiburg in West Germany 1979 Awarded ‘Deutsche Akademischer Austauschdienst’ (German Academic Exchange) Scholarship by the German Government for post-graduate studies in West Germany 1978-1979 Honours Degree in Sociology University of Singapore 1975-1978 Bachelors of Arts Degree (Majored in Philosophy and Sociology) University of Singapore Work Experience 2011- Senior Lecturer at Singapore Management University 2009- Graduate Diploma in Human Capital Management for City University of New York offered at Aventis School of Management 2008- 2011 Lecturer at Singapore Management University Helped develop the new syllabus for the module entitled ‘Leadership and and Teambuilding’. 2008 - Services at SMU: Admissions Committee Member: selection of candidates for LKCSB Project Adviser for UOB-SMU Entrepreneurship Alliance Centre Counselor to students at the Centre for Counseling and Guidance 2005 – 2008 Adjunct Lecturer at Singapore Management University and National University of Singapore 2007 '''Taught in the MBA program for National University of Singapore Subject: Leadership in Organizations '''2006 External Examiner for DBA Thesis submitted to Leadership Program, Graduate School, RMIT (Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology) 2004- 2005 '''Career Development Consultant for SAF Officers from MinDef for SMA (Singapore Manufacturer’s Association) School of Management '''2000 – 2005 '''Part-Time Lecturer at Singapore Institute of Management Course taught: Introduction to Organizational Behaviour for the RMIT (Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology) Business Degree Program '''1996- 2000 '''Human Resource Management Specialist at NUS Business School Graduate Level Courses Taught: Asia-Pacific EMBA program in 1997: Business Ethics Business Negotiation Self-Management: IQ, EQ, AQ MBA program for the German Military University (Munich) conducted at NUS Business School in 1997 Referee for the Asia Pacific Journal of Management (NUS Publication), and the Journal entitled, Research and Practice in Human Resource Management while working at NUS. Consultancy work with the Executive Development Program (NUS): The Royal Brunei Airline Program (1996 - 1998) Human Resource Management Program (1997) Consultancy work with the China Institute for Research and Development (1999): Management and Organization Issues – Communication, Conflict Management, Teamwork, Leadership and Self-Management '''1991-1996 Part-Time Lecturer/Consultant at SIM (Singapore Institute of Management, University of London Program) Subjects taught: Introduction to Sociology Organization Theory 1991-1993 '''Tutor at NUS (Dept. of Sociology) '''1987-1990 '''Personnel Manager (Head of Personnel Department) at Siemens Pte. Ltd. '''1986-1987 '''Engaged in Research at the Institute of Southeast Asian Studies (ISEAS) '''1981 Presented a Talk on the Political and Historical Development of Southeast Asia at a Seminar organized by the ‘Deutsche Frauen Ring’ (German Women’s Circle) 1981 Consultant to the German Institute for International – Development (GTZ) in Bonn '''1974-1975 '''Relief Teacher (Ministry of Education) Positive Recommendations Practioner with a lot of working experience, good if you are not looking for absorbing academic theories in class. Lessons are packed with interesting stories of her encounters in other industries Areas of Improvement Can be draggy at times and keep reiterating that she is not showing off but rather letting her students have a better understanding of how the real world really works. Strategy Score well for her quiz as she tends to be pretty gracious in her marks for other segments. Category:Professors